


this how it feels to feel nothing

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Language of Flowers, Loneliness, M/M, flower shop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Abandonner, abandonner toujours tous ces sentiments sans retour. Et ce béguin qui semble s'immiscer au-delà de tout ce qu'il a déjà construit jusqu'à lui faire ressentir ... est-ce même de l'amour?
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat
Series: love is a seduction game, [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	this how it feels to feel nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [hard to love when your hearts been bruised in the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605759) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Daniil change d'idée et veut essayer de tomber amoureux.

> " **They say true love don't ever grow apart  
>  They say you can't break a broken heart  
> They say it hurts until you feel nothing  
> So I just hide from these feelings and I'm still running  
> I'm still running I'm just**"

Est-ce qu'il est possible de n'avoir aucune émotion ? Est-ce qu'il est possible de se sentir constamment détaché de tout ? Il n'avait pas forcément de réponses, il dirait juste qu'il vit comme ça.

Il ressent, bien sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose. Il n'est pas vide, il n'est pas au point où rien ne peut le faire rire, sourire, se mettre en colère, être triste. C'est juste qu'il prend une certaine distance par rapport à tout ça.

Cela a commencé par bien des façons. Peut-être l'enfance qui lui a appris à ne pas tout prendre autant à cœur. Parce que quand on aime fort, quand on s'attache à tout et à rien, à tout le monde, on peut se faire blesser tellement facilement.

La vie est dure, chaque être humain est fragile. 

Parfois une vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Un petit fil si simple à couper. Il a peur de perdre. C'est pourtant le principe. Quand on vit, tout est éphémère. 

Il ne veut pas l'accepter et il ne veut pas se souvenir.

Perte d'êtres aimés, perte d'amis, perte de sa mère. Se raccrocher à peu de choses, à tout ce qu'il peut pour arrêter sa chute. Ne plus jamais laisser les larmes franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

Se fermer au surplus d'émotions. Son esprit en cage et prisonnier d'un train de pensées inarrêtable. Gardien d'une cellule où il s'est enfermé lui-même. Tout au fond, très loin de la lumière.

Il blesse Valtteri.

Il est désolé, ce n'est pas son attention. Il a juste oublié comment aimer, cela fait si longtemps. Alors, bien sûr, il est engagé avec Pierre et ce n'est pas de l'amour parce qu'ils se supportent juste eux-deux.

Il veut s'excuser, il veut trouver les bons mots. Depuis quand sont-ils si durs à trouver ? Depuis quand a-t-il perdu sa capacité à s'exprimer tel qu'il l'aurait souhaité ?

Son amant est introuvable, il n'est pas même chez le fleuriste, comme il l'aurait espéré. Il espère tellement de choses en ce moment, il ne sait plus combien de temps cela fait-il depuis qu'il s'est soucié de quelqu'un comme ça.

Et Pierre ... Pierre a tellement raison. Cela ne lui ressemble même pas. 

Cela le rend presque fou de ne plus le voir. Sachant par dessus tout que c'est lui qui l'a causé. Son cœur n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Il sait, il a toujours su que cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours prétendre ne rien ressentir et attendre que les gens fassent avec. Il savait qu'un jour ça allait changer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Un certain finlandais l'a fait.

Daniil cherche des réponses. Auprès de n'importe qui. Ça l'embarrasse parce qu'il en a besoin mais ne sait pas comment les obtenir. Il se complaît dans sa misère et se dit qu'il peut l'oublier, l'effacer une fois de plus, comme tout le reste. Revenir à comme il était avant, minimiser ses sentiments.

— Dany ...

Pierre semble désolé pour lui, pour une fois. Habituellement c'est plutôt de la colère face à son je-m'en-foutisme et il sait qu'il le mérite. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une telle pitié par contre.

Ce surnom ... il a laissé Valtteri l'utiliser aussi. Et ça sonne peut-être différent à ses oreilles, il ne sait pas trop. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait aimé savoir. Par exemple, comment tomber amoureux.

— Tu dis que tu ne sais rien à l'amour mais est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas Valtteri ? 

— L'aimer ? C'est ridicule, je ...

— Mais ça te fait mal de l'avoir blessé ? 

Cela a le mérite de le faire taire. Il a beau faire de son mieux, il le sent bouillonner au plus profond de lui. Sentiment. Il ne veut pas y mettre un nom.

— Ton silence parle pour toi, tu sais ? Ecoute ...

Il pose sa main à plat contre sa poitrine, sentant son organe vital y battre si calmement. De temps à autre, il a presque cru qu'il ne battait plus tellement il s'était senti si vide. Si détaché. Si seul.

— J'ai son adresse. Fais-en ce que tu veux, je vais retourner voir Charles.

Il grince des dents à la mention du monégasque. Tous deux savent que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais ça n'a aucune importance pas vrai ?

Il est juste inspiré.

Jamais vraiment trop audacieux.

Premiers sentiments depuis trop longtemps.

Il croise le regard azur de Valtteri dès qu'il ouvre la porte. Ce dernier a un air agacé qui fond en voyant le bouquet qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il prend une grande inspiration.

— Cela n'excuse pas tout, je sais. Mais je voulais m'excuser, Val, je ... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'ai jamais pensé. C'est nouveau pour moi de penser aux autres, de penser à toi. J'ai attendu si longtemps, j'ai oublié comment reconnaître l'amour.

— Aubépine : espoir prudent, Eglantine : amour naissant, Thlaspi : consolation, Tulipe blanche : pardon. 

— Je ... oui ?

Un certain silence tombe et il se sent nerveux durant. L'autre étudiant contemple les fleurs pensivement et il attend que sa sentence tombe.

— Des fleurs pour un fleuriste. 

Un peu d'ironie et un léger sourire a pris place sur les lèvres du garçon qui lui fait face.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Dany ? 

Il a toujours tellement de mal à trouver les mots, les mots, les mots ... il y en a tellement pour s'exprimer.

— Tu as encore du mal à répondre, je vois. 

— J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je ressens. J'ai du mal à savoir mes propres sentiments, comment t'apporter une réponse ?

— Et pourtant tu as choisi ces fleurs.

Il ne sait pas vraiment. Un instinct peut-être. Ce qui a semblé toujours si évident aux autres et qui lui semble si incompréhensible.

Valtteri pose une main à l'arrière de son cou pour le rapprocher et l'embrasse. Le bouquet entre eux est encombrant. La sensation est douce. Son cœur chavire, tendre sentiment qui l'enivre. Il se perd dans les iris bleus qui lui fond face. Se perd presque au point de ne plus rien percevoir autour de lui.

— Est-ce que tu le sens ?

Leurs respirations sont haletantes. Bon sang, ils se tiennent toujours sur le pas de la porte, à portée de vue de n'importe qui.

— Ton cœur qui bat.

Daniil a presque l'impression qu'il va sortir de sa poitrine. C'en est presque douloureux. Le fait de se sentir vivant.

— Est-ce que ce ne serait pas de l'amour ?

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai écrit ça en écoutant Yesterday was hard on all of us, sacrément inspirant. Je voulais inspirer une sorte de calme, oui Daniil est un coincé des sentiments ici. Je pense qu'on l'est tous à notre manière, vouloir se protéger de la souffrance ... j'espère que cette partie vous a plu.


End file.
